welcome to the Sound Village  R
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Akira is new to the Sound Village and just as curious as ever... what hapens when she meets a forshadowing young man with hair as dark as night and skin as bright as the moon?  mojor lemon  Sasuke x Oc   mention of Orochimaru x oc


i walked arounf the base in silence, i had been here for 6 months and there was still many coradores that i was still unaware of. i wanted to know my suroundings like any ninja should... being bored also didnt make me want to explore any less. i rounded another corner and didnt see any thing so i kept walking down. ok, maby i was lost too, but i lived here with hundreds of other people, some one would find me right?  
i looked at the patterns on the dingy old stone walls and how thew grew lighter then darker as the light from the tourches waxed and waned. bordom was quite an under statement. i sighed and started twirling my silky black hair in my figures. it reached mid-way down my back, people thought i was trying to immate Orochimaru-sama, but i really just liked it that way. oh well i guess. i came across a door. it was the only one for quite some ways it seemed. i pushed it open cautiously, i didnt want to fall into a trap like i did last week.  
i walked into the dark room hesitantly. it felt omunous and cold. i was almost scared, but ninjas showno fear right?  
'i wonder what this room is used for?' i asked myself mentaly.  
"get out of my room." a dark but silky, almost sexy, voice commanded me. my heart skipped atleast 4 beats before i could speek "wh-who s-said that?"  
"your pathetic. a ninja is never scared or frightened. especialy by just a voice." 2 red eyes opened slowly, almost glowing agenst the pitch black in the room. my thought felt dry. i didnt know why i was so scared.  
"n-no im not!" i retorted like a 5 year old who had jsut been told that they were stupid, which at that moment i would have felt if i wasnt petrified to the spot i was standing in.  
"if your not going to leave, atleast tell me your name."  
"i-i asked first." the disimbodied eyes "hn'd"  
"im Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha. im an avenger of the hidden leaf, now who the fuck are you." he sounded almost full of himself. i had to smirk at that.  
"im Akira, Kira for short. Mr. Avenger-of-the-hidden-leaf." i heard him chuckel at me, which made me blush. why was i still in this conversation with him, he wasnt friendly at all, none the less curtious to some one who was on his side and technicly lived with him.  
"well, Mrs. nosey, what are you doing in my room?" his questions seemed more like statements, but all the same, i was getting less scared.  
"i was bored, so i was loking around... and i kinda got lost." i anime sweat dropped and blushed a bit. Sasuke got up and walked up to me, black tresses framed a handsom, pail face. his blood red eyes that mirrored my own kept me in place, but i wasnt compelled to leave any way. the tention in the room had changed... i looked lower on his body to see his toned chest and stomach that showed threw his pirate looking shirt. i wanted to feel him, test how strong he was and how dominating he could be- wait, did i just think that! i dont even know this guy!  
"well... its been a while sence iv had some entertainment."  
he reached torwards me, making me flinch. he smirked and then placed his hand on my cheek and i subcontiosly leaned into it. he came closer and i could feel my heart pound on my rib cage. he kissed me! his free hand landed lightly on my hip, almost like a sparrow to a branch. my arms wrapped around his stong sholders and my body pressed itself into his all on its own accord. 'whats going on?' i questioned myself for an instant before i gave up on the question and let him take my shirt off.  
the Ivory man before me slid his hand down my pants, like a snake into grass. my moans were swallowed by his lips when he started rubbing my clit. his lips relased their hold on me only to reattach themselvs onto the soft spot on my neck as he licked nipped and sucked on the spot he had chosen. i hadnt even known where it was untill that moment. his touch was extacy...  
his middle finger slipped insid me and he pumped it in and out, evoking more moans from deep inside of me as a wriethed in his arms. he picked me up and put me on his bed, the cool fabric made me arc away from it, causing my hard nipple to rub agenst Sasuke's chest. he snikkered some.  
"nnn~ more~" i moaned brethily, begging him as i dazily disrobed him. he slid my pants and undies off slowly and he started fingering me faster and harder, hitting my g-spot harder each time. "mmm~"  
"UH~!" my breath hitched in my thought slightly, "UUHHHNNNN~! God~ yeeessssss~! uh~! FUCK ME~!" i slowly glided my finger tips over his shaft as i felt it twitch at my touch, before taking full hold og his throbbing manhood and pumping it good and hard. "uuhhh! i love how you feel inside me~"  
Sasuke groand at feeling my hand on his huge errection. he unclassped my bra with one swift move ment and threw it into a dark corner some were before9he began to lick one of my nipples. i groaned at that, as he used his free hand to pinch and mold my neglected tit. he added his index finger and stretched me a bit as he banged agenst my still throbbing g-spot as hard as posible; i pressed my hips torward his hand, atempting to get him deeper inside of me. i felt his dick harden further in my hand and giggled slightly as i felt it start throbbing. i used my free hand to fondle his balls as i jerked him off faster and harder. "uh, yesss! uhhh~! oh baby~ yes~~ mmm~ you know i love it~" Sasuke groaned and bit my neck harder, drawing blood and then sucking at the copper tasting liquid that now flowed freely. he slammed his hands harder and deeper into my soaking wet pussy as he added a third finger, "yeah, ya like that? nnng, i wanna feel you all over me." he stopped right as i was about to come and got ontop of my sweaty sexhungry frame, he spred my legs and rubbed the shit out of my clit as he watched me squirm and moan, "oooh~! yes, Sasuke! Sasuke!"  
he put my legs on his sholders and shoved his cum coverd dick deep inside my pussy. he pulled back and then slammedd deeper and harder each time he repeated the motion.  
"UH! YESSSS! OH MY GOD YES~" i gripped his silky sheets and wriethed under his powerfull form. "UUUHHHNNN~! FUCK ME HARDER! UH, UH, YES! MAKE IT HURT! YES!"  
after a bit more of that, i got tired of being submissive and flipped us so that i was over top of the Uchiha, i slammed his dick even harder into me. i knew i wouldnt be able to walk right for atleast a month afterthis, but i didnt care. this stranger was even better than Orochimaru! (no immagen how amazing Oro-sama's blow jobs are? with that long toung of his all inside, just omg, amazing, but back to my story...) " Ohh Goddd~~~~" i moaned a few octaves higher as i rose still higher to my peek. i clawwed at his chest with my nails that i had painted dark blue and red yesterday, at some point i had noticed it was the same colors on his sheets... ironic?  
"SSaasssuukkee~ i want you to cum so~ harddd~~~~"  
"nng, yeah~. oh my god yes," he gripped my hips guiding me some but also pulling me down faster and harder. the sound of skin slapping skin never sounded so arrousing. "nnng~ god, dont stop Kira~! i-im gunna cum~~~" the raven haired boy groand, "oh shit... fuck! please more~! unn, uh, yeah baby. come on, i need more~~. yesss, i almost... c-cant... ta-take it. oh godddddd!"  
he hadnt seemed like the type that would have ever begged... i kept up my in and out, up and down motion, i came all over his dick and pelvic area but didnt stop, i wanted more. i wasnt about to be some girl he fucked with and then forgot. no. i was going to MAKE him remember me.  
i moaned even louder, "fuuuccckkkkk~! uh, i love you, nnn~"  
"uhnnng, i love you too~" he came in me long and hard, but i could tell he didnt want to stop either, i thought about it and then smirked, i bent down to him and whispered, "mmm~ you know iv been a bad bad girl~. i think i might need a spanking, i really hard one~, you know how badly i need it~" i had to admit how sexy i sounded at that moment more than any other.  
Sasuke smacked my ass a few times with breaks inbetween. it turned me on soooo much. "hn, youv been a bad girl Kira~, some one outta hurt you for it~" he thrust himself hard into me.  
"ah! Sasuke~ do that againnn~~~"i grinded his hips trying to get him imposibly deeper,."nnng, yeah baby, ya like that?" he thust hard into me again, his hand grindin me harder back and fourth on his throbbing dick. i groaned, "nn, i dont want to ever stop! ah! oh god sasuke! god yes!" i came on him again.  
"yesss!" he thrust one final time and then came in me again and then seemed dizy and pulled me torwards his face and kissed me untill we both drifted off into an exausted slumber.

when i woke up the next morning, Sasuke was gone but a black rose and a note remaned; 'last night was fun. i had a mission today, but ill meet you later... if you'll be mine?' 


End file.
